


Demons await, and Angels will fall

by carrotsandbowties



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel!Alyssa, Angel!Brianna, Angel!Calum, Angel!Emma, Angel!Liam, Angel!Niall, Ashtanna, Calyssa, Devil!Ashton, Devil!Harry, Devil!Jade, Devil!Luke, Devil!Micheal, Devil!Perrie, F/M, FxM, Lade, M/M, Memma, Niam - Freeform, angel!louis, bxb - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsandbowties/pseuds/carrotsandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brianna Holden and Louis Tomlinson are both beautiful and innocent angels. But what happens when a mistake tragedy happens with Their Father, and every angel friend of theirs is forced to fall down into hell becoming fallen angels. Louis and Brianna believe they will fail to survive in such a horrible place. But are they wrong? Louis seems to be doing alright, what with finding Harry and all. Along the way, friends have tragic accidents and fall outs, find true love, having their heart broken, and finding out being a demon isn't all that bad. Some of the angels want to go back, but they know they can't, and they are all demons now. They are apart of the Devil and they cant go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons await, and Angels will fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, because this story is mainly a Larry Stylinson fan fiction I will mostly be doing Larry Parts. But since I have multiple characters, I would like to tell their story's as well. So in each chapter I will have a couple paragraphs of a segment of each individual character, or couple! :)

Brianna Holden was sat in a big Justice Building in a big uncomfortable chair, her wings being uncomfortable resting in an awkward position, her best friend Louis right beside her. This Justice Building wasn't just any Justice Building, it was the Justice Building where all the Angels could chose their fate on staying in Heaven or becoming one of the fallen. It was just this morning that Brianna and Louis were both in the main kitchen, getting ready for the Annual 22th anniversary for all the angels being in Heaven for 22 years. Of course, this celebration happened every year. But the 22th was the only time and age you could celebrate. There was only a certain long list of line of angels that couldn't come. Including Niall, Liam, Calum and Alyssa. Niall and Liam at their 21st year and Calum and Alyssa at their 19th year.

Alyssa sat behind Brianna wondering how her sister had dragged her into this sort of mess, for in no way she wanted to be dragged into it. Calum sat beside her, due to the loyal and trusty boyfriend he was. Niall and Liam were only there because they loved a good show, and a case in the Justice Building of Heaven sure is a show. Little did Niall and Liam know, they were going to be dragged into the mess too.

Brianna shuffled in her seat, impatiently, waiting for the light of God to come striking into the room, and sit down in the dazzling white chair at the front of the room. Next to her Louis was literally almost jumping out of his seat, he always wondered why God took so long all the time.

Suddenly beautiful harps began playing and the big wooden doors of the Justice Building opened, revealing a bright light that was indeed God himself. He strutted to the front center of the room, sitting down in his chair, the light colliding with the brightly colored chair. The doors of the Justice Building closed making a loud thump that echoed throughout it.

"So, we have our witnesses, and we have our suspects." God looked over to Brianna and Louis, eyes darting into their innocent angel souls. Really, Brianna and Louis didn't do much, if you include drinking human beer and then committing a sin of lust for the two taken guys in their 21st year, Niall and Liam. Of course Niall and Liam enjoyed the show in front of them the whole time, and they knew their actions were going to back fire. You see, Angel's weren't supposed to sin. One single sin could land you straight down to Hell.

"So, you committed a sin. Do we have witnesses here?" God scanned his eyes around the room until they landed subtly on Niall and Liam's raised hand. He smiled. God really did favor these two they were his favorite.

 "Let's have Niall up to the stand first." Niall beamed as he walked towards the stand where he could confess on his version what happened.

"Oh dear Father, it was tragic. I have never experienced such a stupid sinful act." God scoffed the boy.

"Would you stop being such a suck up and get on with it?" Louis yelled from the stands and God glared but thanked nonetheless.

Blood rushed up to Niall's cheeks.

"Um..Well...me and Liam just walked into the kitchen you see, and then Brianna started hitting on me and then Louis started hitting on Liam. We told them to stop before they started to kiss us and stuff. Lust completely took over them." Niall finished, and Brianna and Louis shrink  guilty in their chairs. 

"May we have our second witness to the stand please." Liam seemed nervous but still proud as he traveled along the isle way and made it to the stand.

"I um...well...you see....it was just me and Niall you know. We were in the kitchen talking about what we were going to do to help out with the 22 years celebration. Then Brianna and Louis came in to make something. They went into the fridge and well you see they took out something labeled beer. I'm guessing it is what humans use to get intoxicated. Anyway they drank a whole lot of it, and apparently they were well done. They began to hit on us, and then started kissing us. The lust got to the best of them, and we had told them to stop before you heard the bells ring. But it was too late, we all had been sent down to the Justice Building." Liam finished. Louis and Brianna seemed to kindly thank the generosity of his version and he smiled kindly before going back to sit in his seat.

"So we may call our first lawyer up to the stand, Ms.Alyssa Holden?" Alyssa gulped nervously from the sidelines and guided herself upwards to the stand.

"Umm....when I walked out Brianna looked perfectly fine. But she seemed mad. I don't know, I believe it was Niall and Liam who were committing the sin. They were continuing to hold the pride they shouldn't have. They began to gloat on and on about how much better they were than everything else. Maybe it was them who rung the bells, oh dear Father. " Alyssa said, and Louis and Brianna grinned from the sidelines. Brianna put her thumbs up and mouthed "Thank you." to her.

"Thank you Alyssa. Now the last final test of the day. We must check the crystal ball." God began.

Then the crystal ball in the middle of the room, began to shine big and bold. It then began to play events of what had happened in the kitchen earlier that day. It started off with Liam and Niall walking into the room.

"So what do you say those losers stand a chance, I say we sneak into the party by becoming an advance level." Niall sneered.

"Ni I don't think that's such a good idea." Liam said. 

Then Brianna and Louis walked in. They went to the fridge to get something to prepare the dinner for. Then they began to grab a bottle of beer. They drank every single bottle until they were fully intoxicated. Then lust truly did take over them. They began to make out with Liam and Niall until the bells rang outside. Loud and annoying at that.

It was all over. The crystal ball shut down. Brianna and Louis knew this was it. They were going to become one of the fallen, and Niall knew it as well.

"It is settled then Brianna, Louis, Niall and Alyssa will all be sent downwards and off otherwise."

"What did I do?" Alyssa asked.

"You lied. Simple as that."

Alyssa sighed in defeat, and Calum seemed too begin to feel anger go down into him.

"But Father this is not fair. It is not! I insist she stays here with me!" Calum began to defend Alyssa.

"I am afraid you too Calum are committing a sin right in front of my own eyes, you must be sent down as well." Calum was smirking inside because that was what he intended to do. He wanted to get sent down so he could be with his beautiful Alyssa forever.

"Liam I must say I am very proud of you for keeping your cool You may stay her with me."

"Father I mustn't just let me go down with Niall it is my duty to protect him."

"If you insist." God continued.

It was a bit sudden until darkness clouded them over and they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Umm..it was a bit iffy. But I hope others are much more enjoyable. Thanks for reading!


End file.
